Princess' Sweet Brick-Teen
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: Made between me and xoxoMeggyxoxo : Princess is after Brick and the death of the girls. You might end up noticing the differences between the way we write. It is switched every chapter. We really hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville! A town that is full of excitement and cheers. The citizens are always looking for new surprises. Speaking of surprises, everyone at Pokey Oaks High is talking about Princess Morbucks' Super Sweet 16, anticipating whether or not they are invited.

"Oh have you heard about Princess' Super Sweet 16?" asked a long red hair girl with pink eyes and wearing a pink dress with purple pumps. Her name is Blossom. Another girl with long blonde pigtails, blue eyes, a blue top, jeans and stilettos shrieked with excitement "Oh it will be so awesome! We can all dress up and be the prettiest girls at the party."

"Oh please!" Someone groaned with black shoulder length messy hair, green eyes, a green top, black three quarter length trousers and Vans. Her name is Buttercup.

Yes that's right, it's The Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Bubbles want to be invited to Princess Morbuck's Super Sweet 16 but Buttercup is sceptical and wants nothing to do with it. Well who could blame her? The three sisters had to deal with Princess Morbucks' evil schemes for years.

Then there is an announcement in the hallway, "Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a great weekend. I would like everyone to meet in the gym as we have a very special announcement." Yes it was Principle Keane wanting the whole school to meet in the gym, but what for?

The whole school is curious and wonder what is going on. They all enter the gym in anticipation and wonder what is going on. There she is, Principle Keane, short black hair, stunning blue eyes and big red lips that made her smile very welcoming. Also she had a professional look about her with her red and orange business suit with red kitten heels.

She looked at the whole school with excitement and projected her voice with enthusiasm "O.K everyone, I'm aware that you're all wondering why I brought you all here today. Well it's about Princess Morbucks' Super Sweet 16…"

"Oh here we go again." Buttercup mutters, interrupting Principal Keane. Principal Keane turns her towards Buttercup in annoyance and replies "Buttercup, what have I told you about interrupting me? You're in after school detention!" She then continues "Anyway as I was saying, we're going to find out who will be going to Princess Morbucks' party. Princess will now be making the announcement.

Everyone sits on the edge of their seats, whilst a girl with a gold crown with rubies that compliment her bushy red hair with a glittering gold dress and gloves that make her sparkle like the sun with a black striking stripe around her dress and black striking boots walks to the front of the crowd. Yes that's right, it's Princess Morbucks. "Hi everyone!" her voice bellows, "I'm aware that you've all been talking about my Super Sweet 16 which my daddy paid for."

"Oh please!" Buttercup whispered quietly.

Princess continued "Now I'm only going to invite certain people who will suit my awesome party, so when I call your name out you will come up to me and collect your invitation. O.K, firstly I'm going to invite you Principle Keane for being an amazing Principle." Principle Keane is flattered.

"Why thank you" she beams. She goes up to Princess Morbucks and accepts her invitation from her.

Princess calls out "Elmer S'glue!" Elmer is a timid blonde boy who wears glasses. He hobbles nervously to her. "T-thank you" he stutters and takes the invitation.

She continues again "Harry Pitt." Harry Pitt? Who would have thought it with his filthy appearance? His face covered in mud, his clothes that haven't been washed in months as his T-shirt is splattered in stains, his jeans are tatty and faded and his trainers have holes in them. He has a strong aroma of B.O that it wouldn't be surprising if he hasn't had a wash in years. Anyway he scuttles to her and takes his invitation with grace.

Princess announces the next person "Mitch Mitchelson." Mitch struts to her and grabs his invitation and shouts "Alright!"

Princess continues to announce her guests and they each come up to her and receive their invitation "Robin Snyder, Lloyd, Floyd, Mary, Mike Believe…."

All of a sudden, she makes a shocking announcement "Finally I would like to invite The Powerpuff Girls." The Powerpuff Girls?! After what she's done to them?! Everyone looks in surprise whilst they make their way towards Princess. Blossom and Bubbles are excited whilst Buttercup is annoyed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bubbles shrieks as she takes her invite.

"Wow! This is gonna be so awesome!" Blossom exclaims and accepts her invitation. Buttercup then rolls her eyes at Princess and refuses to accept the invitation.

"O.K I understand that you are mad at me because of how evil I have been to all of you but inviting you three to my amazing party is my way of saying sorry. I just want us all to be friends" Princess apologises.

Buttercup is still reluctant.

"Now, now Buttercup, Princess is genuinely sorry. I think you should give her a chance" croons Principle Keane.

"O.K" Buttercup sighs as she rolls her eyes and accepts her invitation.

"Marvellous! Now I would just like to tell you that some special guests will be coming to my party!" Princess beams.

"OOOOHHH!" everyone exclaims.

Principle Keane starts to say with enthusiasm "Well I'm sure this will be a wonderful experience and we're all looking forward. Now I'll see you all soon as it's now recess."

Everyone leaves the gym and Buttercup looks annoyed.

"Come on Buttercup, you've just got to believe that Princess has changed" Blossom explains.

"Yeah Buttercup, this party is going to be amazing! It will just be so exciting to find out who the special guests are" Bubbles says.

"Fine" Buttercup sighs as she reluctantly agrees with them.

Buttercup starts to think that there is an ulterior motive with Princess. Why does she suddenly want to be friends with her and her sisters? Why has she invited people like Principle Keane, Harry Pitt and Robin Snyder? More importantly who are those so called 'special guests?' Buttercup doesn't really want to go to the party but believes it's her duty to protect her sisters and the rest of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup walked into detention with severe annoyance that so happened to add when she seen three boys joining her.

A boy with red hair pulled in the back with a low ponytail and a hat, a blonde with surfer like curls, a dark haired boy with unruley spikes.. They all looked at Buttercup letting her get a good look of their eyes. Red, Navy Blue, and Forest Green. "Rowdyruff Boys!" Buttercup growled.

"Hey, Butterbutt remembered us!" Butch declared loudly.

"Shut up!" Brick said annoyed, turning in his seat to look at the bored. He looked like he had a bad day and seeing Buttercup was icing on the cake.

"Hey Buttercup!" Boomer said in his friendliest way, getting the oddest looks from his brothers and the lone Puff that stood in the room. Followed by, "Leave it to Blue to make friends with a Puff." Buttercup wasn't sure which one muttered that.

"Hi Boomer." Buttercup said, irritated. "Why are you guys here?"

"Late for class." Boomer and Brick said then they looked to Butch, "Oh, I pulled a prank on some stinky kid in the bathroom." That's why it looked like Harry had a bath after the announcement, "And I was late." He added.

"I meant in town." She tried not to smirk at the prank Butch just admitted to.

"Confidential." All three boys said looking back at the bored as a large woman walked into the classroom and sat at her desk.

"Another detention Buttercup. Find a seat." Buttercup growled and sat in the back to be away from the boys, "Too far back. Sit behind.." The large lady looked at the seating chart not looking at the other names. "Mr. Jojo."

"Which Jojo they are all Jojo's." Buttercup snapped.

"Another detention," Mrs. Potts said narrowing her eyes at the Puff. "Behind Butch." Buttercup growled once more before sitting behind Butch.

Butch turned his head slightly with a smirk, "Looks like two more detentions together." He spoke in a tone that only ones with Super hearing could hear clearly.

Buttercup growled sitting back in her seat, leaning her head back as if sun rays could touch her skin. Today just wasn't her day. First, Princess invites the whole school including her sisters, and her friends like Robin and Harry. Second, she had detention with the three most hated boys she could ever come across (Well, that was a lie Gang Green Gang were more hated then the Ruffs.). Third, she had two more detentions with Bitch -I mean Butch.

Interrupting Buttercup's thoughts was sudden snoring. If she looked up she could have seen Mrs. Potts asleep reading her book. "Why is she asleep?" Boomer asked looking up from what seemed to be sheet music.

"Mrs. Potts always falls asleep. She is like Seventy-something." Buttercup said feeling the looks from the Ruffs on her. Her head was still leaned back. She was fighting to keep calm until she felt like she was being stared at too long, she snapped her head up at neck breaking speed. "May I help you?" She asked as the boys looked at her. "Your working my patience."

"You haven't rampaged about us being evil." Boomer said a tad timidly. "You haven't pushed the fact we're not telling you why we are back." Brick said shocked somewhat. "You haven't gave me your number." Butch said with an annoying smug. (Of course, gaining a punch in the face.)

"One. I know your evil. Two. I'll leave that to Blossom. Three. Never going to happen Butch." Buttercup said griping the sides of her desk.

"What if I told you we changed? That you need to accept we've changed." Brick said calmly.

"I'd say you sound like Blossom." Buttercup snapped, snapping her desk. (Great another detention.) "People don't change. Ex-specially people like you." She emphasised you with a look to each Ruff. Boomer actually looked hurt by the comment.

Before the boys could argue her cellphone went off with a loud beep, waking Mrs. Potts. "Powerpuff Hotline. What's the issue?" Buttercup stood then said, "Be right there." She flew out of the open window to meet up with her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where on earth is Buttercup?" Mrs Potts asked indignantly.

"Miss, I think she is in trouble! We need to go and save her!" exclaimed Butch. He is about to get up from his seat.

"You will do no such thing! You've caused enough trouble for one day young man, now sit back in your seat!" commanded Mrs Potts.

"O.K" Butch sighed and reluctantly sits back down.

All of a sudden a loud bang is heard.

"Oh that sounds frightening" Mrs Potts said as she had been shaken up, "I think it's best if you boys go to see if everything is O.K before anyone gets hurt."

"Thanks Miss!" The Rowdyruff Boys call out with enthusiasm. They quickly get up and fly out of the window.

Townsville jewellery store is being robbed by two muscular men and one skinny man in orange jumpsuits with stockings over their faces. The customers are being held at gunpoint by the two muscular men, one with a green Mohican, stubble around his face, a scar on his right cheek and hair decorating his arms and chest with the number 017 on the chest of his jumpsuit and the other one who is of African American descent with a missing front tooth, his eyes are covered with black slender sunglasses, his hair resembles a black spikey crown with a scar on the right of his head with the number 002 on the chest of his jumpsuit.

The customers are lying down on the ground.

"Stay down now or you'll get it!" bark Robbers 017 and 002 at the customers whilst pointing the gun at them.

On the other side of the store the skinny robber who is deemed as the boss with pale skin, red hair with a matching red goatee, missing teeth with the number 253 on his jumpsuit is pointing his gun at an elderly man behind the counter.

"Hand it over Pops!" Robber 253 threatens aggressively.

The elderly man is shaking but he puts the jewels in a bag and hands it over to him. All of a sudden the doors fly open.

"Not so fast boys!" someone orders.

The Robbers turn their heads towards the doors and see The Powerpuff Girls standing there with pride.

"Well, hello Sweet Cheeks" Robber 253 flirts, the last time I remember seeing you three was when you were in kindergarten."

"Cut the crap!" Buttercup snaps and glares at him.

"Right girls, we know what to do!" orders Blossom.

The girls fly and charge at The Robbers but Robber 017 points his gun at Bubbles and fires a toxic gas at her. She falls on the floor and starts to have an asthma attack. It's known that she's had asthma since she was thirteen. Blossom comes to her aid whilst Buttercup continues to take on the guys.

Robber 253 asks mockingly "Oh are you sure that you're up to defeating us all by yourself?" He then aims what appears to be a laser gun at her and is about to pull the trigger.

Next The Rowdyruff Boys find the girls in the jewellery store. Butch sees Buttercup encouraging the red-haired robber to fire a laser at her. Butch feels that this gun is more lethal than a laser gun. He inspects the gun with his microscopic vision and discovers a label that says "Special liquid-electron gun specially designed for shooting the anecdote of Chemical X at the Powerpuff Girls and eliminating their powers."

"Buttercup, Move out of the way! This man's gonna remove your powers!" Butch shouts to Buttercup.

Buttercup turns round in confusion and just notices Butch. "What?" she says in confusion.

The laser is fired and Buttercup is about to be hit by it.

"Buttercup, look out!" Butch yells. He points his hand at Buttercup and a force field forms around her. The laser hits the force field and bounces on to the robber which knocks him out. He is now lying on the ground unconscious.

Butch picks up Buttercup and puts her to the ground.

"Hey Buttercup, are you O.K? Butch asks.

"I'm fine thanks" Buttercup replies. She is now shaken.

Brick notices that Blossom is trying to help Bubbles recover from her asthma attack whilst Buttercup is standing there in shock.

"Blossom, take your sisters out now! We'll deal with those criminals!" orders Brick.

Blossom turns her attention away from Bubbles to the person who has barked orders at her. She discovers The Rowdyruff Boys.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she questions in surprise.

"No time for that! Just go now!" Brick commands.

Blossom follows his orders.

"So you boys now want to take on us?" challenges Robber fires a laser at Boomer but he joins his hands together and generates sparks which creates a baseball bat. Next he bangs the robber over the head with it to the ground and he becomes unconscious.

Brick then points to Robber 017 and tells him "Don't think you're gonna get away with this dude!" He fires his laser eye beams at him and knocks him on the floor.

The police then enter the store, arrest The Robbers and take them away in their van.

The customers get off the ground and are cheering The Rowdyruff Boys. The elderly man goes up to the boys and utters "Thank you boys so much for helping us today. Here I would like to offer you boys these." He presents them with a bag of gleaming jewels.

"Wow! Thank you!" Boomer gasps and takes the bag.

The boys are now out of the shop and see The Powerpuff Girls round the corner. Bubbles had just recovered from her asthma attack as Blossom had managed to find her inhaler which was in the right side pocket of her jeans. Buttercup has now calmed down.

"Hey, how's everyone?" Brick asked.

"We're all fine" Blossom said calmly, "Thanks for helping us."

Boomer then goes up to Bubbles to see if she's all right.

"Hey Bubbles, you should get yourself checked out. I will take you to the hospital" Boomer offers.

"Ah thanks, you're so sweet but honestly I'm fine. Blossom had found my inhaler and helped me use it" Bubbles replies.

Butch flies up to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, are you O.K?" Butch questions with concern, "You should be more careful."

Buttercup responds "I know. Thanks for helping me."

Butch responds "No problem, anytime."

The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls all group together.

"Hey thanks for saving us guys!" says Bubbles.

"No problem" replies Boomer. He offers her a diamond necklace.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" gasps Bubbles.

Brick then offers a golden gleaming crown decorated with sapphires to Blossom as she is blown away by his gesture.

"Oh wow! This is beautiful!" exclaims Blossom as she is blown away by his gesture.

"Nothing but the best for you Sweetie" Brick answers whilst smiling.

"Hey! Here's a little something for you Buttercup" Butch utters and he offers her a golden bracelet decorated in gemstones.

Buttercup is touched. "Ah, that is so thoughtful of you", she says, "Hey sorry I got the wrong idea of you guys."

"That's understandable" Butch replies as he winks at her.

Then the girls give the boys a suspicious look and Blossom is about to ask them something.

Brick states "Before you ask, we didn't steal the jewellery. We were given them as a reward for saving the day."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….."Blossom panics.

"It is fine" Brick interrupts, "Let us take you girls home."

Blossom replies "Honestly it is fine, you guys have done enough for us." Then she asks them "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Butch answers "Buttercup asked us that earlier today in detention. She'll tell you. You girls might want to put your jewellery away. You don't want to get into any more bother."

The girls says goodbye to the boys whilst they put their jewellery in their bags. The boys say bye to them and fly off.

The Powerpuff Girls are now flying home.

Blossom enquires "So Buttercup, why have The RowdyRuff Boys moved here?"

Buttercup answers "They said it was confidential."

Blossom replies "Well whatever it is, they seem genuine."

For the first time Buttercup actually thought that Blossom was right. However a similar memory of what almost happened to her today almost happened to her when she was at kindergarten was coming back to her. She was pretty sure that Princess was involved with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom wakes up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she sat up and noticed both her sisters were fine and asleep in their own beds.

Even at sixteen the girls shared a room, they did at one time try to do the separate room thing but the girls suffered from separation anxiety and sneak in Blossom's room to sleep. So, Professor made Bubbles old room into a music and dance studio, Buttercup's room into video gaming and work out room, and Blossom already had a library. Each girl had their own domain.

Blossom got up and got dressed, she pulled on a pink fluffy top that had three things of elastic going around her belly letting it flow at the bottom and a pink skirt that matched before slipping on black flats. The skirt was long and the shirt only had a small V-neck. She has always been modest about her clothes. She was about to straighten her long hair when she noticed blue covers stirring. "Morning Bubbles."

Bubbles sat up slowly, her blonde hair sticking up on one side. "Morning Blossom." She said with a soft smile before slipping out of bed, picking her inhaler off her bedside table and shook it. "Remind me to get my refill?" Bubbles said sitting the inhaler down before rummaging through her side of the closet. Bubbles chose a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt that she could wear a blue pull-over sweater with and a pair of white shorts an inch above her knee and blue flip flops.

"What do you think about the boys being back?" Bubbles asked as she moved to Blossom and straightened the back as her sister applied lip gloss.

"I think..." Blossom sighs glancing over at the tiara given to her, "I think we need to give them a chance." She glanced up at Bubbles through the mirror as her sister pulled her hair up, "We also need to tell them if they want to be heroes then no taking 'appreciation gifts'." Blossom said with a sigh then moved to help Bubbles brush and curl her blonde locks.

Buttercup woke upon hearing her sisters talk about giving the boys a chance. She laid in her bed listening to her sisters. The boys helped them, yeah Butch was a prick in detention but Buttercup was being a bit bitchy. With a sigh she sat up, both her sisters looking over at her. "Morning Buttercup!" Bubbles sung. "Morning Buttercup," Blossom said with a small smile.

"Morning girls," Buttercup said tiredly as she went to closet pulling out jeans with the knees cut out, lime green T-shirt that read, 'Do I look like I care?', and her black Vans. She glanced over to see Bubbles applying mascara and lip gloss. None of the girls needed make up, Bubbles wore light make up and lip gloss was the only make up Blossom touched. Buttercup wore none at all. "Make up is war paint," is what Buttercup usually said but today she didn't say a word, just pulled her clothes on and run a brush through her short hair. She didn't even comment how it took two people to do Blossom and Bubbles hair but just took a brush for her hair.

Blossom went to ask what was wrong before her cell phone went off, it wasn't the hotline but she still answered the phone quickly out of habit. "Blossom?" Buttercup and Bubbles heard with their super hearing. They both gave Blossom a confused look in which she returned, "This Blossom?" the voice asked again.

"Uh... This is she." Blossom said, putting the curler down making Buttercup help Bubbles (Yes, Buttercup can do hair just doesn't). "May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, right." Blossom guessed the male on the other line face palmed himself, "This is Brick."

"Brick? How did you get my number?" Blossom questioned.

"It was on the bill board for Student Council." Brick said, it didn't sound like a lie.

"Oh... What can I help you with?" Blossom asked looking at her sisters with wide eyes that they returned.

"Right, um, I called because yesterday Miss Keane put me on Student Council. She knew I was a leader of me and my brothers, she also knew how your Vice President moved away last week." Brick explained, he went to continue but only to get cut off.

"She is making you my Vice President?" Blossom sounded taken aback.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked. "I was suppose to call yesterday -but you know..."

"No," She lied. She wasn't sure if it was a problem or not, "No, not at all."

"Great." His voice sounded like he felt he was in awkward situation. Which in reality, he was. "I -My brothers and I- want to know how you girls are doing."

"Oh!" That seemed to shock her as well, "We're fine. We'll see you and your brothers at school." Blossom said ready to get off the phone with her counterpart. Her bad feeling getting worse.

"See ya." Brick said sighing as he hung up, his brothers looking at him with wide eyes.

"I have a feeling we're not making a good impression," Boomer said pulling a navy blue long sleeved T-shirt over his white wife beater, he already had on his white shorts and black Jordans.

"You think, Dipstick." Butch said rolling his eyes, pulling on his blue jeans before pulling on a forest green T-shirt that read, 'Do you think I care?' and stopping on his black Converse sneakers.

"Treat your brother with respect, Dipstick." Brick snapped pulling on a plain V-neck red T-shirt for men, blue jeans, and black Jordans. After he looked up Butch could see the threatening look that was being given.

"Anyways, let's hit the damn mall." Butch and Buttercup both said before blinking, "Deja Vu." They mumbled to themselves.

Boomer was speaking to the owner of the music store when he seen a blonde with curls walk in straight to the percussion instruments. "You can start tomorrow." The owner said before disappearing in the back giving Boomer enough time to go talk to the girl. He got close, not close enough to see her face. He seen a diamond necklace. "Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked up at Boomer, her sky blue eyes meeting navy blue ones. "Boomer? I'm sorry... I always browse before logging in for work."

"Wait you work here?" Boomer asked taken aback.

"I do."

Butch walked into Hot Topic and seen a girl at the counter looking down at a magazine. Her eyes were downward and her face was practically hidden by her dark hair, "Hello Geor-," Butch just froze as lime green eyes met his forest green eyes. "You work here."

Buttercup nodded quietly, swinging her arms to her side Butch heard charms. He pulled up her hand, there was a green charm bracelet. Not the bracelet he gave her. He seemed upset by it until Buttercup pulled her wrist away, "I didn't want it lost." She mumbled.

"Right, um," Butch casted his eyes to his feet then her shirt. "I get we're counterparts but matching shirts?" He was going to ask for the manager but wearing the same shirts was freaky.

Blossom was wondering the book halls of Barns and Nobel. She had work in less then twenty minutes so she always spent that time looking for a book she would read while waiting on customers. She chose poetry today.

She seen a large black book with Edgar Allen Poe written in gold on the cover, she reached for the book her hand being met by a males. Her eyes traced the arm to a pair of red eyes.

"Brick?" She pulled her hand away.

"Have a thing for Poe?"

"He's an excellent writer." She grabbed a copy letting Brick grab the other. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for the Manager." Brick said.

"Oh, what for?" Blossom asked before the manager came out running over holding Brick's resume.


	5. Chapter 5

It's now the 6th hour of the 6th day of the 6th month. Guess what day it is? That's right it's Princess Morbucks' Super Sweet 16. Everybody is waiting at the sides of the blood red carpet which resembled a red road leading into a welcoming golden flashy castle. At the sides of the red carpet there are golden rails that match with the golden castle where the tops of the rails are like round diamonds. The rails act like they are preventing people from entering the gates of Hell. The castle is accompanied by two golden flags are standing on each side of the castle, interacting with each other as they waved in the wind. At the front of the castle are two muscular men and one skinny man in the middle, who are guarding the entrance. All of them imitate three shadows as they are wearing shades that disguise their eyes with matching hats, suits and shoes. These guys seem awfully familiar, don't you agree?

"I don't like the look of those bouncers" Buttercup whispers, "I'm sure that we've fought them before."

"Oh Buttercup, don't be so pessimistic" replies Blossom.

"Yeah Buttercup", Bubbles joins in, "You thought that The Rowdyruff Boys were still evil but it came out that you were wrong."

Still not convinced Buttercup sighs "O.K, I suppose you're right!"

There they are, The Powerpuff Girls in their elegant evening wear. Blossom is wearing a long sleeveless satin pink gown with a purple sash round the middle which tied into a bow on the back. Her purple pumps are poking out of the dress with a matching bracelet and necklace made from purple beads. Her hair resembled waves as it's curled and pinned to her right side. She intended to wear the crown Brick gave her as she likes to wear hair accessories but she didn't want to outdo Princess as it was her Sweet 16. She could have worn her pink ribbon instead but she decided not to as she wore it daily so it wasn't classified as anything special to her.

Bubbles' hair is pinned up in little spirals which make it look like a yellow 3D painting. She is also wearing a sleeveless gown like blossom but it has a V-neck which shows off the diamond necklace Boomer gave her and it is three quarter length. On her right wrist she has a matching diamond bracelet and her feet were covered with blue open toe wedge sandals.

Finally we're going to describe Buttercup's evening wear. Well let's face it she doesn't like to dress up and definitively she never wanted to go to this party. But as her sisters nagged her to come and dress up she has given a compromised look even though her sisters wished that she had made more of an effort. She has straightened her hair and is wearing minimal make up. She is wearing a short sleeved green tunic with a sparkly black belt around the middle, black leggings and black and green plimsolls. On her left wrist she is wearing the bracelet Butch had given her, which is claimed that her sisters made her wear it to enhance her outfit but really there is a deeper meaning to it.

Principal Keane is behind them in a blue middle length skirt with a black shawl covering her shoulders. She walks up to them.

"Hi girls!" she sings.

The girls turn around and see her. "Hi Principle Keane!" they reply.

"I've heard that you've been getting on with The Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom, you and Brick have some great ideas with The Student Council. Bubbles, you and Boomer make great music together. You both should perform in one of our assemblies. You Buttercup just seem to get on really well now with Butch which I'm really pleased to hear about. It's just a shame that they're unable to attend" Principle Keane says.

"Yeah" The Powerpuff Girls answer.

All of a sudden they are interrupted by singing trumpets. A white helicopter dripping in bling lands onto the centre of the carpet. The pilot gets out and opens the door. A diamond stiletto steps out of the helicopter followed by a golden puffy dress, then a giant gold tiara decorated with crystals which compliments the bushy red hair around it. Yes, that's right! Princess Morbucks has arrived. Her wave is very eye catching as her gloves are woven with black silk and golden thread.

Everyone starts to cheer. Princess gets a microphone and starts to speak "Hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to my Super-Sweet 16. Now let's just start the party and have a good time!"

Everyone starts to cheer again. Princess walks along the soft red brick road up to the castle. The two muscular bouncers split up to open the rails, one goes to the right and the other goes to the left, whilst the skinny one opens the doors for her.

The guests then follow her and as they enter the castle the bouncers check whether or not they are on the guest list.

There is a magnificent feeling inside the castle as the hall is decorated with diamond chandeliers with ornaments on the side.

Mitch Mitchelson who is wearing a black suit with a yellow tie and black shoes is walking along the hallway. He spots a giant ruby gleaming at him on the floor. It looks like Princess has accidentally dropped one of her jewels. Mitch walks up to it and is about to steal it. "Oh I wonder how much this is worth?" he questions. He is about to pick it up but Principle Keane is behind him.

"Mitch Mitchelson!" Principle Keane says in shock, "What have I told you about stealing?"

"But Miss, I was only…" Mitch lies.

"No buts! I know exactly what you were trying to do! Usually I would put you in detention but as this night is about Princess you will go and give that ruby back to her and we won't say any more about it" Principle Keane orders.

"O.K" Mitch sighs.

Mitch walks into the disco hall and Principle Keane follows him to make sure that he obeys her orders. They walk through colourful glimmering lights and past the dancing crowds up to Princess who is about to climb the stairs up to the stage.

"Princess!" called Principle Keane.

"Oh hi Miss and Mitch!" Princess beams.

Principle Keane says "Mitch has something for you." She then looks at Mitch as he reluctantly does what he's told.

"Hey Princess, you've dropped this" Mitch utters as he hands the ruby over to Princess.

"Oh wow!" Princess gasps, "Thanks Mitch, I've been looking everywhere for that!" She takes the ruby from him. Then she walks up the stairs.

"Now don't you feel better for doing a good deed" croons Principle Keane.

"Yes Miss" Mitch sighs.

The music stops. The lights go out. Then the spotlight shines on the stage. The curtains draw back. It's Princess Morbucks. She is ready to make a special announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Princess announces, I'm now going to reveal who our special guests are."

Then there is a drum roll.

She then continues "The Rowdyruff Boys!"

The spotlight then shines on the right side of the room at the podium. Everyone follows the light and see three boys dressed in Armani suits. A red head dressed in red, a blonde dressed in blue and a brunette dressed in green.

They are definitively The Rowdyruff Boys but what are they here for?


	6. Chapter 6

The boys looked over the crowd and spotted three girls in particular. Once the boys where introduced they walked past Princess to reach the Puffs. Princess let out a loud huff.

"Hey girls." Brick said looking Blossom up and down. The way he looked at her, her face was red. He stopped staring long enough to reach in his jacket pocket to pull out his cap before pulling it on his head. Blossom felt as if that fit him more.

"Where's the crown or your bow?" He asked.

"Too fancy. Don't want to outshine Princess besides," she paused. "The bow isn't that special."

Almost shocked Brick pulled a red ribbon he found, of hers when she was younger and turned her around putting a bow in her hair. "I say damn special." he got a little pink.

Blossom smiled but Buttercup seemed annoyed. "I don't feel right about this. Why are you here?"

Butch blinked, "Did you come with Mitch?" she hit his chest, "Ooof! I was just wondering why you didn't want me here." During the short time they were there Butch and Mitch been fighting for BC's attention.

"I just don't feel right about this."

"Buttercup," Bubbles put her arm around Boomer's arm, "you promised to have fun."

"I know I-" Buttercup got caught off.

"BC, I'm hungry." Butch dragged her off to the food table.

"Boomie come dance." Bubbles giggled taking Boomer to the dance floor, leaving Brick and Blossom alone.

Unknowingly Princess looked at the girls interacting with the boys, and her date. No, Brick didn't say he would go with her but Princess was going to get him anyways. She let out a low growl nodding to the skinny security guard that slipped Antidote X in the punch.

With a smirk Princess went up front, "Thank you all for coming!" Her nasally voice said. "Bricky, come up here." She went down the steps and pulled Brick away from Blossom and their conversation, "let's make a toast?"

Punch was given to everyone as they looked at her, she noted that Bubbles and Boomer stopped dancing, Butch and Buttercup sat in the back, Blossom stared up and Brick was next to her. "To me!" She squeaked as she watched Brick drink the punch after she drank hers.

Everyone was drinking or so she thought. Bubbles accidentally spilt Boomer's drink as she drank hers, Butch and Buttercup was allergic to cranberry punch, Blossom's drink went down with ease.

A wild smile appeared as she heard Bubbles and Blossom and Brick, she expected the other three were too. "It hurts my throat." Brick mumbled.

"Now, my announcement. I spiked the punch with Antidote X." Everyone gasped, "It only hurts the Puffs and Ruffs. No harm to humans." The two large security guards grabbed Brick as Princess kissed him. "Told you that you and your brothers would be mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh no! Princess Morbucks hasn't changed one bit and her reign of terror has just begun!

The security guards then rip off their black slick suits and their identity is revealed! No! It can't be! The Robbers, with their striking orange jumpsuits glowing in the disco hall!

"This is a hold up everybody freeze!" announces Robbers 002 and 017. They point their guns at the guests.

"Get down!" yells Robber 253. Everyone obeys him and slide down like worthless worms apart from one person who is on her knees. Principle Keane!

"Please don't hurt my students. I'll give you anything you want." implores Principle Keane as her watery blue eyes stare in Robber 253's sneering cunning eyes. Robber 253 then cups Principle Keane's fragile face with his claw like right hand and says "I'd love to help you out Sweet Cheeks but I'm afraid that you can't give me what I want." He then shoves her face backwards, making her plunge on the floor.

Buttercup is lying next to Butch.

"Hey Butch, remember the robbery a few days ago?" whispers Buttercup.

"Yeah I do! What about it?" Butch responds discreetly.

"Those were the guys that tried to rob the jewellery store and eliminate our power." Buttercup said quietly.

"Yeah and what's that got to do with this?" Butch questions silently.

"Urgh don't you get it? Princess got The Robbers to rob the jewellery store. Next she knew that we would come and stop them so her plan was to lure us there so that The Robbers could then eliminate our powers!" Buttercup responds in annoyance with her voice getting slightly louder.

Butch then puts his hand to Buttercup's mouth. "Quiet! People will hear you! He whispers.

Boomer is in front of them and over hears their conversation.

"Hey guys! I think we better stop Princess before it's too late!" Boomer speaks discreetly.

"Boomer did you drink the punch?" Butch enquires, still keeping a low profile.

"No why?" he responds.

"Excellent! Now here's the plan!" Buttercup replies. She then summons the boys to come up to her and she whispers to them.

"How can we do that? We lost our powers? Boomer asks.

"Urgh!" Buttercup grunts in disgust.

"We didn't drink the punch you dumbass!" Butch snaps.

Blossom and Bubbles are coming round from the Antidote X.

"Bubbles, have you got your inhaler with you?" Blossom asks.

"Yes" she breathes heavily. She quickly grabs it out of her bag, puts it in her mouth and uses it which makes her come round.

Princess then struts back onto the stage.

"Well, well, well! Looks like I have finally defeated you Powerpukes!" Now without your superpowers you can't stop my reign of terror!" Princess utters smugly, letting out an evil cackle.

"Right, Robber 253! Shoot me!" Princess orders.

"Yes my lady." Robber 253 obeys. He pulls out a gun which appears to be similar to the liquid-electron gun that The Robbers used to attempt to eliminate their powers. The gun is now fired at her and her muscles start to expand then she lets out a lion like roar.

"HA! NOW I HAVE ALL OF YOUR POWERS POWERPUKES! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" she boasts. She then turns her head towards The Robbers.

"Right boys!" she commands, Robber 017, take Boomer!

He struts up to Boomer and grabs him by the scruff of his neck and takes him away.

Princess then continues "Robber 002, grab Butch!"

He goes and grabs Butch and drags him out of the disco hall.

Princess then commands "Robber 253, take Buttercup away!"

He walks up to her and puts one arm around her and grabs her arm with his other hand. His face then edges forward to her ear, almost touching it and whispers "We're gonna have a whole lot of fun Sweet Cheeks!"

"Leave me alone you creep!" Buttercup warns and she discreetly knees him in the groin. This definitively hurt him but he pretends not to feel it as he continues to drags her out of the hall.

All of a sudden, they hear footsteps behind them.

"Hey! Leave her alone you dirty perv!" someone shouts.

They both turn around and see Mitch Mitchelson ready to defend Buttercup.

"I would just run along if I were you little boy." Robber 253 says mockingly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Mitch shouts back.

"Mitch, just do as he says" Buttercup mutters in annoyance.

"Look I'm warning you Bitch! Just stay away! Robber 253 threatens.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Mitch yells. He charges at The Robber but he pulls out a laser gun. Mitch gets hit by the laser and he lands onto the floor and unconscious. He then drags Buttercup out of the hall.

"Now it's up to me to remove you two skanks!" Princess beams as she flies over to Blossom and Bubbles who are still lying on the floor. She grabs Bubbles by the hair with one hand, next she gives Blossom and jealous look and grabs her hair twice as hard with her other hand. She flies off with them dangling from her hands. Blossom and Bubbles are screaming and struggling to break free.

Princess and The Robbers have gone. Everyone gets up and goes over to the withering Mitch to see if he's O.K.

Meanwhile inside a basement The Powerpuff Girls are chained to a cold big metal block which is dangling over a tub of bubbling green acid. Boomer and Butch are tied up and gagged in a corner as Princess has other plans for them. Brick is beside the crane which is holding The Powerpuff Girls whilst Princess is leaning towards him.

"Hey Sweetie" Princess says as she puts her arms around Brick, "You can have your powers back but only under one condition."

"What's that?" Brick asks apprehensively with his body rigid.

She slips a remote control panel into Brick's hand and says "Use this remote control to lower the girls into the acid. Without their powers they are no longer immune to acid therefore there will be no more Powerpukes. You will be my Prince, Brick and we will both rule the world together." She starts laughing like a maniac.

"Princess, why are you doing this? Just let them go! You don't have to give me back my powers!" Brick utters, trying to compromise.

"Brick, just do it! It's the only way to save Townsville!" Blossom wails in despair.

"But…s…surely…" Brick stutters.

"For God's sake just do it!" Buttercup yells impatiently, interrupting Brick.

Brick starts to shake. He looks at the remote control and hits the button that lowers them in. Nothing happens. He looks up in relief and sees that a force field has been formed around the crane which has stopped the remote from controlling the crane. He turns around and see's that it's Butch who has created the force field. Brick looks surprised.

"Butch, you still have your powers?" Brick asks in surprise.

"I didn't drink it! I'm allergic to cranberry!" Butch responds.

"Me too" Buttercup joins in as she breaks free from the chains. Blossom and Bubbles scream as they are about to fall into the acid but Buttercup catches them in time and places them safely to the ground.

Boomer then breaks free from the ropes and removes his gag. "I spilt my drink!" he says with pride.

"How come you guys never told us?" asks Bubbles curiously.

"You'll find out later!" Buttercup responds quickly.

Princess is vexed. "Robbers" She screams, "Help me defeat those Powerpukes now!"

They run to her aid.

"Start off with Blossom and Bubbles!" she instructs.

The three menacing monsters begin to corner them, laughing dementedly.

"You wanna get them, you got to go through me!" someone states. Then a blue streak of light charges into The Robbers and knocks them to the ground. That's right! It's Boomer! He's just saved Blossom and Bubbles. Princess is really furious.

"Holy crap" Robber 253 groans in disbelief, Boomer's still got his powers!"

"What do we do boss?" Robber 017 asks stupidly.

"I'll tell you what you can do idiot! Use the liquid gun I gave you to remove their powers!" Princess screams.

"Oh it's hopeless. There's nothing we can do!" sobs Bubbles.

Blossom then comes up with an idea. "Yes there is Bubbles. Leave it to me" she reassures.

Just as Robber 017 is about to use his special liquid gun on Boomer, Butch and Buttercup, Blossom sneaks up behind him and smacks him over the head with a plank of wood which makes him unconscious.

"Buttercup! Quick! Get the gun!" orders Blossom.

Buttercup flies up to the unconscious Robber and quickly snatches the gun.

Princess flies quickly and chases Buttercup for the gun. All of a sudden a giant loogie flies towards Princess and knocks her to the ground.

"Hey, good job, Boomer you Super-spitter!" Butch applauds gives him a high five.

Blossom then commands "Buttercup, pass the gun to me! Brick, go and look after Bubbles!" They obey her.

Blossom then starts to analyse the liquid gun and thinks to herself "Hmm. I'm sure that this gun has a setting where it will give us our powers back. I've got it!" she shrieks.

Blossom commands "Brick, Bubbles stand next to me!"

They obey her.

"Boomer!" she orders, "Shoot us with that gun!" she throws the liquid gun to him.

He then fires the laser at them and their muscles start to expand and they begin to perk up again. Blossom, Bubbles and Brick fly up to the ceiling and Buttercup, Butch and Boomer fly up to them in awe. Everyone starts cheering Blossom.

"Wow Blossom! That was awesome! How did you do this?" Buttercup exclaims.

"Well it's simple really", Blossom explains, "If the gun is set to positive, it will inject you with Chemical X. However if you set it to negative…"

Princess then comes round and is about to pounce on Blossom like a lioness hunting for her prey. "Right that's it! You're gonna get it now!" she screams. She flies towards her at speed of light but Blossom zaps her with the gun which makes her fall to the ground.

Blossom then finishes off her sentence "It will shoot an injection of Anitdote X which will eliminates the powers."

Princess then gets up and tries to fly but she then realises that her powers are gone.

"Urgh! I hate you!" she yells. She continues to moan and complain for some time.

Buttercup snaps in annoyance "When will she ever shut up!"

Blossom then blows ice onto Princess, trapping her into a big block of ice.

"Now" Blossom answers.

Unfortunately The Robbers get up and are about to attack them but Blossom uses her ice breath on them which traps them into blocks of ice.

"Yay, that was awesome! Let's head back to the party!" cheers Bubbles.

The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys all fly back to the party carrying four blocks of ice with them.

Principal Keane spots a few shadows floating above her head. She looks up and discovers they are Blossom and Bubbles.

"Blossom, Bubbles are you O.K?" Principle Keane runs up to them whilst sobbing, "Where's Buttercup and The Rowdyruff Boys?"

"We're here!" Buttercup shouts, carrying an ice box with Princess inside.

Everyone gets up off the floor and start cheering.

"We've got four awesome centrepieces to decorate the food table!" Butch announces as he flies in carrying Robber 253 in an ice box.

"Hi everyone" Boomer shouts carrying the ice box with Robber 002.

Brick then flies in front of Buttercup, Butch and Boomer with Robber 017 covered in a block of ice. "Right guys!" follow me he orders.

He flies to the food table, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer fly behind him. Everyone turns their attention towards the food table, watching Buttercup and The Rowdyruff Boys place their centrepieces in the middle of the table. Everyone laughs at the idea of Princess Morbucks and The Robbers being centrepieces.

The party then gets started and Buttercup is away from the dance floor and Mitch spots her. He runs up to her.

"Buttercup, I was so worried about you!" he exclaims and hugs her, "I hope you're O.K now babe."

"Yes I'm fine." Buttercup replies hugging him back.

Mitch then holds her hand and asks "Will you dance with me?"

Before Buttercup can answer they both notice Butch is standing behind them with his arms folded.


	8. Chapter 8

Brick walked over to Blossom and held her close to him. "I-" he let out a sigh. "This is taking a lot of courage to say." Brick said pulling back to look at Blossom, "Bloss, I want to be with y-" before he could finish a pair of pink plump lips met his in a blissful kiss. He let out a smirk between the kiss and put his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer. "you." he finished before kissing her again.

Bubbles hugged Boomer like it was her life line. "Thank you so much," her cute, yet, soft voice said as the blonde male hugged her back with red cheeks.

"Oh, it was nothing." Boomer replied before two hands went on his cheeks before his lips met a pair of soft lips. When the two pulled away they both had red faces. "Bubbles..."

"Yes?" Boomer scooped her up once more and kissed her lovingly. Bubbles let out a soft giggle.

Buttercup looked from Butch to Mitch. She gave a soft smile as she let out a sigh. "Mitch, you're my best friend and always will be my first man." Mitch began to look smug, "But..." Buttercup continued, "I think Butch has my heart." Mitch frowned as Butch beamed.

"Does he make you happy?" Mitch asked, hugging his best friend.

"Yes, he does." Buttercup whispered before the two pulled away. Now Mitch smiled.

"Good." He kissed her cheek, gave a 'friendly' push to Butch's direction and walked off.

"I do?" Butch asked as Buttercup landed in his arms from the 'friendly' push.

"Umm... Yeah." Buttercup went red, yet, unable to look away. A strong hand had her chin looking at her. They both let out a smile before the two kissed each other.

"Me too." he said kissing her neck.

The crowd looked to the six heroes and let out a cry of joy. The six heroes and heroines have come together all because of Princess' Sweet Brick-Teen.

Meanwhile... Princess stood in her cell, wearing a sparkly orange jump suit, pacing. Her anger boiled to the top.

"We can take down those girls and give you Brick..." A mysterious voice said as the announcer brought you back to a screen of a flashing heart that held three girls kissing three boys.

And the day is saved, thanks to the RuffPuff Love!


End file.
